warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Out and About List
Out and About List This is a list of all of the artifacts that are currently not held in the Warehouse for various reasons. Known Whereabouts A list of artifacts with known whereabouts, but can't or shouldn't be collected at this current time. *1950s Police Telephone Box *Aki Ra’s Landmine Casings *Albert Fish's Whip of Nails *Amber Sphere *Arthur Blessitt’s Cross *Betty White's Pearl Earrings *Bill Cipher Statue *Bill O'Reilly's No-Spin Pen *Cassandra "Elvira" Peterson's '58 Ford Thunderbird *Charles Pearson's Tin-Can Telephone *Corbels from the Church of St Mary and St David *The Delphi Sapphire *Diego de Landa's Golden Crucifix *Don Puz's Bicycle *"Foundation" Door *Francis Weston's Cassone *Frankie Boyle's 'Mock the Week' Chair *Georgia Guidestones *Henry Clay’s Straw Hat *Henry Fuseli's Stole *Heston Blumenthal's Chemistry Equipment *James M. Barrie's Grandfather Clock *Karl von Frisch's Beehive *Madrigal Sword Cane *Marie Guichon's Red Hood *Maui's Fishhook *Maurice Ward’s Extruder *Mont Saint-Michel Abbey Bell *Obelisk from St. Peter's Basilica *The Original Our Lady of Lourdes *Paul Reubens' Rouge *Pipe Organ from Diana's Funeral *Qin Shi Huang's Mian Liu *RonRon's Grave *The Scarab Beetle Statue of Luxor *Shamu's Tank *Wilhelm Reich's Cloudbuster *W.D.o.R. Security card *Yapese Rai *Scales of Ma’at Unknown Whereabouts Artifacts with unknown locations, but are not in the Warehouse. *Aegean Sails *Æthelred the Unready's Crown *Akira Kurosawa's Mao Hat *Aldus Manutius’ Vellum *Alfred Adler’s Coat Rack *Álvaro Obregón's Right Arm *Amenonuhoko *Andranik's Khackhar *André Citroën's Double Helical Gear *Annette Funicello's Beach Ball *Anthony Salerno's Fedora *Archilochus' Aulos *Asclepius' Offering Bowl *Attila the Hun's Swaddling Blanket *Aung San's Pinhole Camera *Augustin Pyramus de Candolle’s Touch-Me-Not Plant *Avatar Relics from The Last Airbender *Baji Rao I's Pata Sword *Barack Obama's Basketball *Baron Samedi's Top Hat *Bartholomew Roberts’ Marine Sandglass and Chip Log *Bassoon from the Premiere of The Rite of Spring *Battle of Fishguard Hurdy Gurdy *Benjamin Franklin Keith’s Theater Seat *Birthing Charm *Blue Suede Shoes *Bob Hope's Handkerchief *Book of Thoth *Charles Calvert's Tobacco *Charles VI’s Pillow *Chiune Sugihara's Visa Stamp *Clyde W. Tombaugh's Photographic Plates *Daniel Van Meter’s Wooden Pallets *Desmond Doss’ Rifle Stock *Eddie Arcaro's Jockey Goggles *Eddie Brown's Tap Shoes *Edgar Hollis' Cricket Ball *Edmund Musgrave Barttelot's Cane *Egg of Columbus *Elizabeth I's Hair Ribbon *Elsa's Gloves and Cloak *Emperor Taizu of Song’s Cuju Goals *Étienne-Louis Boullée’s Cupboard *Ettore Fieramosca's Battle Axe *Eugen Fischer's Skull *Farmer's Pitchfork *Felix Mendelssohn’s Piano Hammer *The Flying Dutchman *Four Chaplains’ Lifejackets *Fort Sumter Cannon Ball *François l'Olonnais Gemstone Ring *Friedrich Spee’s Cassock *Friendship Bond Rings *"Fright Nights" Fog Machine *Gabriel Voisin's Empennage *George Formby Sr’s Penny Dreadful *George Stokes’ Fluorite *Georges-Louis Le Sage’s Telegraph *Gettysburg Civil War Bonesaw *Giotto di Bondone's Lantern *Grand Central Terminal Rotary Convertor *Grover Davis' Necklace *Guantanamo Bay Landmines *Guan Zilan’s Mandolin *Guy Fawkes' Gunpowder and Gun *Guy Fawkes Mask *Henry Fuseli's Stole *Herb Caen’s Toothpick *HMS Erebus' Bell *Horatio Nelson Jackson's Steering Wheel *Hosteen Klah's Needlepoint *Immovable Reebok Tennis Shoe *Irina Margareta Nistor’s VCR *Irmgard Bartenieff's Resistance Bands *Irwin Allen’s View Master *Isaac Woodard’s Uniform *Jack's Regisword *Jack Kirby's Belt *James Henry Pullen’s Mannequin *James Joyce’s Eyepatch *James Tilly Matthews’ Air Loom *James Watt's Weather Vane *Jean Baptiste Charbonneau’s Cradleboard *Jefferson Randolph Smith's Soap Bar *Jim Fixx's Shorts *Joanna of Castile's Vase *Joe Ades's Potato Peeler *John Dee's Golden Talisman *John Hunter's Surgical Sutures *John Macpherson's Ladle *John Tunstall's Horse Saddle *José Abad Santos' Pebble *Josef Frings’ Ferraiolo *Jōsei Toda’s Gohonzon Butsudan *Joseph E. Johnston Confederate Flag *Juan de la Cosa's Mappa Mundi *Karen Eiffel's Keyboard *Khasekhemwy’s Scepter *King's Scepters *Korean Taijitu Sculpture *Laura Bassi's Sample of Water *Laura Ingalls Wilder’s Schoolhouse *Leif Erikson's Helmet *Lewis Nixon's Pistol *Ludwig Prandtl’s Airfoil *Luigi Galvani's Bio-Electric Wires *Malik Nettles' Gun *Maria Margaretha Kirch's Ephemeris *Marie Rose Ferron’s Nightstand *Mark Twain's “The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn” *Mary I of England's Pearl Pendant *Methuselah's Shawl *Mirra Alfassa's Prayer Rug *Mirza Ghulam Ahmad's Topi Taqiyah and Charpai *Mohammad Sidique Khan's Prayer Rug *Montesquieu’s Folding Screen *Morgan Spurlock's Belt *Mouse-sized Skateboard *Nelson Mandela's Bandages *Norbert Wiener's Tape Recorder *Nurhaci's Banners *Ono no Michikaze Hanafuda Card *Opchanacanough's Bow *Original Supreme Court Papers of Marbury v. Madison *Pacal the Great's Sarcophagus *Peter Kropotkin's Bread Knife *Pierre-Joseph Desault’s Culottes *Platinum Rings from Poland’s Wedding to the Sea *Pope Urban II's Stole Vestment *Prokop Diviš' Cross *Puyi’s Headdress *The Quantum Bus *Queen's Rings *Rachilde’s Snuff Box *Rainilaiarivony's Lamba *Rashi's Tefillin *Rathwire Hillfort Stone *Rita Hayworth's Nightgown *Robert Kearns’ Windshield Wipers *Robert Watson-Watt's Lightning in a Bottle *Rodney Wood's Propane Heater *Salima Sultan Begum's Diwan *Sam Sheppard's Wrestling Boots *Samuel Gist’s Will *Sandford Fleming's Postage Stamp *Scroll of Qi *Siege of Kaifeng Fire Lance *Silverpilen *Simonides of Ceos' Tally Stick *Slavoljub Eduard Penkala’s Hot Water Bottle *Smenkhkare's Coffin *Sophie Blanchard's Costume *Spring-Heeled Jack's Boots *Tai Situ Changchub Gyaltsen‘s Hand Prayer Wheel *Themistocles' Ostracon *Tina Strobos' Pocket *Tom Smith's Badge *Trowel from the Great Wall *Tuxedo Mask's Rose *Vittorino da Feltre’s Home Stoup *Wallace Carother's Neoprene Sample *Washakie's Rattle *Wayne Gretzky's Hockey Puck *W. D. M. Bell's Mauser C96 *W. E. B. Du Bois' Eraser *Whip from St. Mary of Bethlehem Asylum *William the Silent's Helmet *William Thomas Stead's Pocketbook *Yevgeny Zamyatin’s Radiator *Yōko Minamida's Fish Bowl *Zitkala-Sa's Violin Destroyed Artifacts Artifacts that have been broken beyond repair, or are thus permanently deactivated. *Henry Weinhard's Distiller *Hermann Weyl's Drafting Compass *Sexist Pickle Jar *William Lloyd Garrison’s Copy of the Constitution *Cauldron of Rebirth Partially Collected Artifacts with multiple pieces that share the same effect that have not been completely located. *Dead Sea Scrolls *Eccentric Tree Seeds *Edward Oxford's Percussion Caps *Johannes Gutenberg's Printing Press Keys *Ptolemy's Refracting Mirror Lens *Richard the Lion-hearted's Armor *Thuringia Healing Blades *Winfield Scott's Coat Buttons *Jim Gary’s Dinosaur Models *Maori Warrior Masks *23 Blades from the Assassination of Julius Caesar *Chris Gardner's Parking Tickets *Elbe Day Springield Rifle *DashCon Ballpit *Caterina Sforza's Spine *Mansa Musa's Gold Bars *Zoroaster's Bones *Edgar Bergen and Charlie McCarthy's Top Hats Category:Sections